A crazy night
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: AU Present days Esteban and his cousins scape to have some fun before it ends in a spy adventure


Chapter one: Agent Double 3 Double zero.

"I don't feel like I could able to trust you all" Luisa sighed getting her purse "So I have call a babysitter for all of you"

"But, Abuela" Esteban groaned "I'm 25, Elena is 17, we can be all responsible"

"You two almost burn down the penthouse" Francisco said "So Mrs. Rivera will be taking care of you all"

"We are not little kids" Elena said "Please give us a second chance"

"We will think about it later" Luisa kissed her grandchildren "We will be back sooner, obey Mrs. Rivera"

"And no using of the oven" Francisco added "We love you"

Francisco and Luisa were out all night for a reunion. They really love their grandchildren, but they hadn't figure a way to leave them all alone without having them in a trouble…so they decide that they would need a babysitter. Of course that they didn't agree with that, but well when cousin are together, a lot of adventures might happen.

"This sucks" Elena groaned "We can't do anything interesting here…having Mrs. Rivera with us"

"'¿What she was doing anyways?" Esteban asked

"If you ask me, she is busy with knitting" Isabel sighed "I replace myself with the ugly statue that Hector gave us"

"We should go out and have a little adventure together" Elena said "We can have fun and then return"

"But we suppose to show Abuela and Abuela" Esteban said "That we are responsible enough"

"¿By spending all night with Mrs. Rivera?" Isabel protested "It will be just a few hours, our grandparents wouldn't even notice."

"Fine. I'll get the keys, take care of the alligator" Esteban went down stairs.

Esteban wanted to prove that he was responsible, but he couldn't resist a little adventure. He was thinking in getting them to eat some pizza and watch a movie, then he would take them to play some games and then to play games.

"¿Girls are you ready?" Esteban asked taking his wearing his jacket before finding Mrs. Rivera all tie up "¿Why is she tie up?"

"We couldn't find channel 3" Isabel explained "So we have to go to plan c"

"¿What about plan B?" Esteban asked

"Eh we couldn't find the super glue" Elena nervously chuckled "Let's go out. And when we return, we free her and apologize her"

"Now I get in the car before I decide to put you two in a psychology" Esteban sighed.

The plan was kind of moved on when Esteban have to get more gasoline, but thankfully there was a close gas station. The cousins came out of their car to get some supplies to hide during the movie after they would eat pizza, a well-dressed man and a female Muslim with green eyes were they company.

"We are very sorry" Esteban apologize when his cousins and he smash with the man "We were in a little rush."

"It is okay" The man smiled looking the Muslim "¿Aren't you those millionaires that owns a company?"

"We're not millionaires exactly" Elena explained "But yea, we run that company"

"You better move your car, sir" The Muslin said before pushing Esteban and his cousins protecting them from an explosion "You better have to go"

"Agent Double 3 Double zero" Three men appeared "So we met again"

"¿Wait you are an agent?" Elena said not knowing who was referring to.

"Boss" The Muslim whispered "They got here, I can't fight them." Then she ran away.

"¿What did she meant?" Isa asked before one of the man point them with a gun

"Don't move." He barked "Enter in to the car right now"

Suddenly Agent Double 3 Double Zero began to fight with two of the man, Esteban and his cousin were about to enter in the car before a female ninja appeared. She fought the man and then she took Esteban and his cousins to a safe place.

"Sombra" A man in a call said "Get the main ball and make sure the Flores are all right"

Then the ninja began to fight against Agent Double 3 Double Zero. She get a rare golden gold before she got in the car and go away. Esteban and his cousin help Agent Double 3 Double Zero who look at the car, which was from the "Muslim".

"¿Who was her?" Esteban asked looking the car leaving "¿But why she have hit you?"

"She is agent Sombra" Double 3 Double Zero said "She works for an enemy of the FBI organization. Those were her partners"

"I was sure that someone told her to protect us" Elena said "And did she save us in the first place, ¿why she stop her partners?"

"Sombra is very cautious and sneaky" Double 3 Double Zero explained "She dress up like a Muslim to spy me, she wanted to have a great image so you would be able to trust her. I was in a mission to stop her but her partners blew my car"

"We can take you where you need to go to" Elena offered "So you can stop Sombra"

"I think I have a better idea" Double 3 Double Zero "¿Why don't you help me to defeat Sombra instead?"

"Love that idea" Isabel smiled "I always wanted to have a spy adventure"

"Is better than taking you where you would need to go" Elena smiled wider "I'm on"

"I don't think it would be safe" Esteban crossed his arms "We could get hurt"

"¿Do you prefer to spend all night knitting with Mrs. Rivera or having a crazy adventure?" Elena and Isa asked him with big smiles.

"You win" Esteban sighed "We will become agents then"

Agent Double 3 Double Zero told the cousins to follow Sombra's car. She took them into a hospital with three floors. The cousins separate in the third floors ready to take Sombra down. She was wearing her ninja costume while taking the elevator where the cousins in the different floors were waiting for her.

"She is not in the second floor" Isa said "Not in the little parking as Elena told me"

"So she must be in the third floor" Esteban said with his phone before finding a short blond nurse with green eyes, it was indeed Sombra wearing another costume. "She is wearing another disguise."

"Excuse me" Sombra said walking a little fast "I have to assist with a patient"

"Get in the third floor." Esteban said to Isa.


End file.
